


Confessions of a Liar

by orphan_account



Series: Tumblr Works [7]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Coming Out, F/M, Gay Mike Wheeler, M/M, dustin is smart, mike is just gay and sad, wise dustin henderson, wrote this for a friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:28:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24903088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Mike Wheeler is a liar and Dustin calls him out
Relationships: Dustin Henderson & Mike Wheeler, Past Eleven | Jane Hopper/Mike Wheeler - Relationship, Will Byers/Mike Wheeler
Series: Tumblr Works [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1769854
Comments: 12
Kudos: 93





	1. Mike Wheeler is a Liar

Dustin was at home, watching some recorded vhs episodes of Carson while his mother was out grocery shopping. He was sitting in his pajamas cuddled up on the couch with a few blankets, absolutely comforted and felt so lazy, and it was  _ so nice. _ Dustin feels like he is barely able to get any breaks anymore since one of the most stressful school years began. 9th grade. The year in which indicates how the rest of your high school years go. Every grade, friend, question, and answer worked either for you or against you in this hell of hormonal teenagers.

High School was  _ totally _ fun. If you count being stressed out, fun then yeah. One hundred percent radical.

It would be better if the party was all together, everyone could silently agree on. It’s different without Will’s quiet presence there, ready to give a reassuring or helpful comment. Dustin is used to looking over at Mike and seeing the two so close together they were practically leaning up against each other, telling quiet jokes for only their ears. Since the fourth grade Dustin has always known Will Byers to be Mike’s  _ best  _ friend. His partner in crime. His player two. Even though they were all friends, Dustin knew something was different with Will when it came to Mike.

Even El. El who was new and scared, yet made a full impact on the party. When she came, she changed everything in the best possible way. She was their mage and even she had her special thing in their group. Her little smile would lighten up a dreadful conversation in just a second, not scared of shoving away any darkness daring to fall over the group. She would laugh at jokes and give you a hug if you needed one, but now she’s not here either.

Without them, Dustin pieced together, has been driving Mike crazy lately.

By lately, Dustin means since the Byers and El left. It’s no secret that Will had meant a lot to him along with El, so the move wasn’t so easy for him. Most days, Mike would walk into the school with bloodshot eyes and an attitude so cold he could give winter frostbite. Snappy comments and dozing off at lunch (and some classes) were common with Mike now, and even him having rage fits were typical. Little things threw him over the edge, such as pencil tapping or a comment not loud enough for him to hear. It would end off with him storming away and not apologizing till late at night when he thought everyone was asleep over the walkie talkies.

Lucas has learned to give him space and even Max doesn’t mess with him, but that doesn’t mean they don’t care. They just don’t know how to reach him and Dustin’s pretty sure the only one who could, has moved away to Chicago. It pains him to see Mike this way because it takes him back to 83’ when Mike was an utter mess looking for Will, but now it seems as if the tables have turned and Mike is now the one being lost and hurt. 

Thinking about his friends, Dustin got up to get another bowl of cereal. The leftover milk has always bugged Dustin when he went to pour another bowl. It throws him off and he hates it. He was careful as he got the cereal out of the bag into the cartoon character themed bowl. As  Dustin was pouring the bowl of cereal the universe sent a visitor who had a gentle knock on the door. A tad jumped scared, Dustin dropped some cereal on the floor and quietly cursed. Abandoning his cereal, he went to the door.

He tried to fix his hair a little as he opened the front door to the house. “Can we talk?”. A very messed up Mike Wheeler was at the door. Mike was about to turn around, hopeful to go wherever he was before. Dustin noted that the other boy looked like he hadn't showered since the weekend began (which was two days ago!), nor slept. “Uh,” Dustin looked around at the mess he made in the living room and nodded, “sure, Mike. Whatever you need.”

He moved aside to let the other boy come into his home. Dustin went over and turned the tv off and moved his blankets to the side of the couch, motioning Mike to sit. Mike sat down, and Dustin felt like he was watching a spooked deer getting ready to dash away with any sudden movements. 

“What do you need, man?”, Dustin softly asked. Dustin didn't want to scare the other boy off so he played it calm. Mike moved and wiggled around as if he were not able to become comfortable on their (very nice) couch. “I..lately I haven’t been myself.”. Dustin’s initial reaction was to say ‘no shit’ but Mike continued, “and I don’t feel right. I don’t feel like me.”

“Well, I know with”, he watched his words, “everything it’s been hard.”

“Yeah”, Mike gave a bitter life, “I would know.”

“I get it. I miss them too.”

“I miss him so much. It  _ hurts _ , Dustin. Really bad.”

Dustin creased his brow, “Him?”

“Will- I mean, I miss El. I miss her. I don’t know, I just haven’t slept-”, he pulled his legs up to his chest.

“It’s okay, y’know? It’s okay to miss both of them a lot, Mike.”

Mike shook his head and looked ready to cry. Everything he’s been holding in has been slowly killing him, and without Will for him to confide in, he’s been alone. “You don’t get it, Dustin. I have to miss El more than Will. She’s my girlfriend. I have to miss her.”, he sounded desperate to believe what he just said. As if he said it loud and confident enough, it’d be true.

“But Will’s been your best friend for years? It’s okay to miss him.”. Dustin was puzzled. Everyone misses both of them. Max does, Lucas does, he does, and even Steve has a bit of a

sad look when the two missing kids are brought up. “No. It’s not. It's different with Will. Will is my best friend so I shouldn’t miss him and want him as much as my girlfriend.” 

Want? A little part of Dustin’s mind clicked in place and suddenly everything became very clear. Mike was a broken mess over Will. Not El. The reason why everything seemed so similar to ‘83 was because ‘83 was about Will. Mike was a mess without Will then and even now. Why though? Everyone loves and cares for Will but Mike always took it differently. He didn’t go nearly as crazy when El disappeared off. He believed she was gone, even though there was a chance for her to be alive but Will? Will’s ‘dead body’ was pulled out of the river and Mike was still persistent that Will was alive somewhere.

“Dustin?”

Dustin snapped out of his thoughts when he looked up at Mike. The tears that might’ve been in his eyes made a fast track from his face to the floor. “Sorry, I got distracted. Mike, do you miss El?” Frustrated, Mike made a disapproving sound and sat down on the floor, “Yes, Dustin! I just said I miss her.”

“A lot?”

“A lot.”

Dustin joined Mike on the floor. “Liar.”

Mike looked shocked and Dustin just nodded. Mike is a liar, Dustin knows. A filthy liar. “I don’t know what you are talking about.”. “I’m saying, Mike Wheeler, is a big fat liar. You don’t miss her that much, Mike. You miss her like you would a normal friend.”

“She’s my girlfriend-”

“Bullshit. I don’t care if she’s your girlfriend, that doesn’t mean you miss her like a girlfriend.”

“So what?”, Mike got up, “you think I don’t miss her? Dustin, she's been my girlfriend since forever.” Anger was basically vibrating from Mike and Dustin couldn’t give a shit. Mike was going to be like himself again, damn it! 

Dustin yanked Mike’s hand, which made Mike sit on the floor again. “What’s your deal, dude?!”

“My deal is you are in denial and that you’re an idiot. El has never had anything on Will, huh?”

Mike went to yell but the words got stuck in his throat and he shook his head. “Will is my best friend, El is my girlfriend. Okay? I just, I miss her and I’m not thinking straight. You miss Suzie like I miss El.”

“Me and Suzie are different.”

“How?”, Mike looked ready for an explanation. Anything to help his case.

Dustin took a breath, “I love Suzie like my girlfriend. Long distance is something I had to grow to learn how to handle , but you’ve never been apart from Will except when he went into the Upside.”

“We’re not talking about Will. We’re talking about my girlfriend.”

“I don’t like when you say girlfriend, Mike. Why don’t you say her name?”

“Why should I have to?”, Mike asked, obviously taken back by the question.

“Because Mike! You don’t say her name because then you’re talking about her as a person. You don’t see her like that! You don’t see her as your girlfriend. When you say girlfriend you”, Dustin continued, “you don’t see El. You have to be saying something else. El is too intimate for you.”

Mike looked so uncomfortable and so...exposed. Like Dustin took a band-aid off of a wound that Mike wasn’t finished healing yet. “It’s just- I like girls Dustin.”

Dustin wasn’t even bringing up Mike’s sexuality but Dustin wasn’t going to shy away from the conversation because he knew Mike needed this. Before Dustin could start talking Mike filled the silence, “I think they are cute. Like a puppy.”. Realizing his word choice Mike tried to cover it up, “No not like a puppy-!”

“You think girls are cute. Like puppies?”

"Yes…I don’t know!”

“Good job, Mike”, Dustin added with sarcasm.

“Shut up. It’s just, they’re cool. I like them. I don’t like kissing them all the time and sometimes I wish they would stop talking to me-”

“Dude, you’re totally gay.”

The statement caused Mike to go completely quiet. No noise escaped the other boy, just the heavy breaths he started taking. His breathing sped up and he looked at his hands. “I-I can’t be. I- I’m not a fag.”

“Hey! Don’t say that, Robin isn’t-”, he stopped himself from talking.

Mike looked up, “Robin? Robin’s gay?”

Dustin shook his head, “No! I didn’t- Don’t say I said anything! She would kill me. She could get killed. Mike, don’t say anything. Please.”. Mike looked like he was more surprised than Steve when he found out Dustin got a girlfriend. “She’s gay?”, he asked. Mike sounded like he needed reassuring.

“Yes, idiot.”

“She’s okay though. She’s healthy and happy and-”

“Gay people can be happy, Mike.”

“Really? How?”

Now Dustin was speechless, “Because they’re people too. Mike it’s okay if you’re gay. I support you.”

“Nothing felt right when I was with El. I tried to kiss her to push out any thoughts of...him. But every time I kissed her I closed my eyes and my mind would make up this fake world where it wasn’t her. Maybe it was him. I feel so wrong, Dustin.”, tears escaped Mike’s eyes and Dustin pulled his friend into a hug.

“S’okay, Mike. You aren’t wrong.”

“What if I am”, Mike asked into his shoulder in a low voice.

“You aren’t. I love and support you, just like I always have. Okay?”

“I’m a freak.”, Mike pulled away. Dustin shook his head,“No you’re not, Mike. You’re human. You projected your feelings onto El to..to hide how someone else made you felt.”. “That’s not normal!”

“We’re humans, Mike. Nothing about us is normal.”

“Do you think that the party will hate me?”, Mike looked genuinely scared. “No, we have other reasons to hate you”, Dustin flicked Mike’s head, “your temper for instance” Mike rolled his eyes and gave a smile, “I’ll stop freaking out all the time.”

“Please.”

Mike got up and stretched and Dustin quickly asked his burning question, “Are you confident you’re gay?”. The other boy sighed and shook his head. “I don’t know, Dustin. I think so but this is so confusing and-”

“You don’t have to know right now. Give it time.”

“What do I do about El?”

“Tell her when you see her. She’ll get it, Mike.”

“Thanks, Dustin”, Mike offered his hand down for him to grab. Dustin accepted it and got up. “Now, can I eat my cereal in peace?!”

“Dude, it’s three pm. What’s wrong with you?”


	2. Will Byers Is A Fool

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will Byers is a fool and Dustin is going to teach him some things

Dustin was sick of these oblivious fools.

First off, when Will walked in with his new style (which consisted of a new hairstyle and a badass leather jacket) Mike couldn't even talk. He was a stuttering mess and gave the weirdest hug Dustin has ever seen. It was like a mix of a side hug and a normal one, but where Mike was red faced the entire time. Not to mention, he practically tripped over his own feet when pulling away and Will had to ask him  _ are you okay.  _ Then Mike went even more red than before (which was kinda amusing to watch).

Mike had came out gay a few months ago to everyone (even called Will and El) and everyone was supportive. No matter what, if you are a party member, you stay a part member. Screw sexuality, what does that have to do with you being a good friend? Lucas had even handed Max five dollars when Mike came out. She grinned at the well earned money and stuck her tongue out at Lucas, just to make sure he understood she won. Mike looked so relieved and happy, and Dustin could tell this was the first time he’s been genuinely happy since the Byers and El moved away. He, himself, couldn’t help but be relieved with him. Dustin’s happy he could help with Mike’s sudden speculation about himself. After all, who else was going to?

However, Dustin can not stand this one. Will and Mike have been flirting the ENTIRE time and it was funny at first but both are just straight up embarrassing at this point. From Mike’s over dramatic laughs (to not that funny jokes) to Will’s obsessive touching on the shoulder, Dustin might actually barf. He loves his friends so much but they are both idiots.

“Dustin, you there?”, Dustin snapped out of his thoughts as Will waved his hand in front of his face. Will decided he was going to rotate who he was going to stay with every night so he can see and spend time with everyone. Mike looked genuinely upset when Will announced he was going to stay with Dustin, but Dustin couldn’t be more than excited. He was going to confront more feelings today because nobody can afford a therapist or do shit for themselves.

He slapped Will’s hand away from his face, which earned a small laugh from the other boy. “Yes, I am here. So tell me about stuff. New school?”. Will shrugged and started fiddling with his fingers. “I mean, yeah. Not too much has changed.”

“Dude, clearly things have changed. I mean- look at you! No bowl cut and different clothes? It’s a change for me.”. Will blushed and got in a more comfortable position. “Well, let me see. New school is kinda like here except I don’t know anybody. Well I didn’t, but now I do, kinda. His name is Eddie. He’s into DnD and rock stuff. He’s actually the one who got me this whole new look”, Will began, “Um, we’re pretty good friends. He’s super funny but he has a sarcastic vibe to him. Most times I can’t tell if he’s serious or not.”.

_ Sounds like Mike,  _ Dustin quietly thought. “With El living with us it’s been a major change. Having Mike’s girlfriend in a room over from me is awkward but we get along fairly well. She was more than excited when she found out I was getting a haircut. She kept saying ‘bitchin’, so I  think that's good”, Will laughed, “but she is really nice. It’s nice to have someone who just gets it. Like, I don’t have to explain the Upside Down to her or my episodes.”. Dustin leaned back on his bed and nodded a long, “That’s cool man.” 

Wait. Mike’s girlfriend?

“Yeah, I guess so. I mean, it must’ve been a lot better when I left.”, Will spoke in a light tone. “What?”. “I mean, I was annoying. DnD all the time? Always hanging out with you guys when you wanted quality time with your girlfriends? That was”, Will let out a sigh, “terrible.” What happened over the summer? Dustin was barely there with them, and he doesn’t remember a single time he ditched Will. “No wonder why Mike didn’t like me. I was a kid.”, Will slipped out. There it is. That’s why.  _ Damn it, Mike. You make things hard for me to set you up. _

“Will, none of us were happy when you guys moved-”, Dustin started off.

“Of course you guys were upset when I moved. El left with us. If she didn’t, you guys would probably be fine. I know Mike wouldn’t have cared. Hell, he barely talks to me on the phone”. Dustin went to disagree but Will continued, “It’s not your fault, Dustin. I guess, I always knew I was never going to catch up with you guys. I have always known I was never going to get a girlfriend.”

Now, Dustin didn’t have some come to Jesus moment like he did with Mike because it wasn’t that hard to tell for Will. In fact, since they were just small ten year olds, Will never showed any interest with girls. “That’s okay you don’t want a girlfriend, Will.”

“Is it though?”, Will asked with a bitter voice. “I’m not like you, Lucas, and Mike. I don’t want one and that doesn’t make me a kid like Mike had thought. It makes me gay, Dustin!”. If Dustin had a quarter for every time someone had come out to him, he’d have three quarters. That’s a lot more quarters than he thought he would have. First Robin and then Mike and now Will. 

Will wiped away whatever tears were in his eyes and looked at Dustin. “Sorry. I didn’t mean to. I know you probably feel uncomfortable with me in your bedroom. I can call my mom to come and get me, if you’d like.” Dustin rolled his eyes and made a gesture to stay sitting down. “Byers, this isn’t my first rodeo, per say.” Will’s forehead creased and he tilted his head. “What do you mean? There’s other”, he spoke in a low voice, “gay people in Hawkins?”. Dustin held up two fingers and the other boy’s eyes widened. “Do I know them?”

He nodded his head and Will put his hand through his hair. “You mean, two people are like me?”. Dustin shrugged, “You already know who one of them is though? He came out to you on the phone, he said. ”. Now Dustin was confused. Mike said he called the other party members and let them know. 

He didn’t tell Will. 

_ This dumbass- _

Will suddenly leaned over with a serious face and Dustin couldn’t help but notice the boy in front of him. He wasn’t no longer scrawny and tiny. He was well built and his baby fat dropped from his face. He looked more comfortable with himself, his walk even had a little sway in it. Will Byers was different and Dustin could see what Mike saw. “He? Is it...Mike?”, he tried not to look hopeful. Dustin didn’t plan on outing Mike out tonight, so he didn’t respond. He doesn’t like lying. Without talking for a moment, Will shook his head. “Of course he isn’t.”, he looked sad about it.

“I- He’s gay”, Dustin blurted out. 

“What? No he’s not. Him and El are dating?”

“No they’re not. They haven’t been dating for the last three or four months. You’re telling me, Mike didn’t even call you?”

“No! He’s been talking to El on the phone!”

“You’ve got to be shitting me.”

Will got this smile on his face and he couldn't tamper it down. “Mike is gay?”

“Yes. I thought he told you-”

“Mike is really gay?”

“Really.”

He looked so happy for a moment. A real smile. “So, did he tell you?”

Dustin shrugged and looked at his fingernails, “Not to brag, but I kinda got him to come out.”

The other boy bounced around a little but, like a kid in a candy store. “So, how did he? I mean I know it’s personal and I don’t know why he wouldn’t tell me. Out of all people.”. Dustin rolled his eyes for the twentieth time today and just shook his head. “Will, no offense buddy, but you’re kinda a dumb gay. Not that your dumb because your gay ; you’re just oblivious as fuck.”. Will looked taken back, “Excuse me?”. “I mean, would you tell your crush gay? Nevermind, you didn’t.”. “Crush? Mike has a crush on...me?”

“No, Michael J. Fox.”, sarcasm leaked out of Dustin’s voice. “I’m being serious!”, the other boy sounded exasperated. “Yes, William. Michael Wheeler has a big fat crush on you.”

Will was quiet for a moment and he could tell the boy didn’t believe him at all. His face read complete disbelief and Dustin can’t believe it takes people so long to process things. It’s not hard. Mike + gayness = being in love with Will Byers. A simple equation. “Are you sure, Dustin. I don’t think I could take it if”, Will took a breath, “if you were joking.”

Dustin shook his head, “I’m being for real, Will.”

Will shook his head, “I didn’t realize I liked him until I destroyed castle byers. Everything had clicked and I couldn't handle it. I don’t know what would happen if you weren’t sure. This could jeopardize our friendship and I’m not ready for that.”

“Would you rather live your whole life not knowing, Will?’

“No.”

“Then take the chance, buddy.”

Will leaned back on the floor, with his sleeping bag. “Could I sleep on it?”

“Of course.”

Dustin plugged in his galaxy light and turned off his room light. With that he tucked into his blanket and heard the other boy do the same. A few minutes passed and Dustin had to say something before he went to bed. “Hey, Will?”. “Yeah?”. “We all missed you buddy. Every time you were gone,” Dustin exhaled, “ it was terrible without you. Without you, we wouldn’t have a party. We need our cleric.”

“Thanks, Dustin. Good night.”

“Night, buddy.”

Soon after Dustin heard little snores from the floor he also fell asleep.

-

Dustin was in the Wheelers' basement when he saw Mike and Will disappear upstairs alone. Max made a small comment about it and El laughed along. Lucas rolled his eyes, “I’m not giving you another five dollars.” He laughed but secretly his heart was pounding. He just wants those two dumb idiots to be happy, and he swears he will make them kiss.

Eventually he turned his attention to El who looked healthy and happy, and it’s what she deserves. He joined them in the conversation about whatever they were speaking about. Eggos, maybe?

-

Later, he swears when the boys come downstairs Mike looks a little more red than when he left, and his sweater doesn’t look as straight as before. Not to mention how his hair looks totally messed up. But Dustin had to smile when he noticed how Will looked content as the two sat next to each other, and dare Dustin say, they were holding hands. 

Max immediately noticed and turned to Lucas. “Five dollars, please and thank you.”


End file.
